The Art Of Stealing Cake
by HPCKeyboard
Summary: Friendship is tested when a powerful Brooklyn Newsie turns out to be Pulitzer's granddaughter. By Chloe. Alot of OCs.


"Getcha' papes! Extra extra, read all 'bout it!"

The Brooklyn Newsies yelled, waving newspapers in the air like maniacs. But the one Newsie I was focused on was Spot. He scanned the crowd, looking for something. Our eyes met, and his full lips formed a grin.

"Smiles! Smiley! 50 cents. Fifty! Can ya' believe?" Spot ran up to me, and raised his pimp cane right above his head. "With a Newsie like you," I said through my New York accent, "I wouldn't be surprised if you got a whole dolla'!" I grinned. Spot wrapped his dirty arm around my shoulders, and kissed my forehead. "Here's some papes. Now go cough ya' lungs out at sweet souls."

In response, I rolled my sea colored eyes. "You know I can get my own-" I was cut off by Spot chucking the papers at me. "Get goin' blondie." Spot smirked. "I am _not _blonde, I gots dark hair! You, ma' friend, are quite the blonde you's self. And you hide it under that hat of you's" I held my chin high, and walked up to a woman. I coughed and coughed.

"Please, ma'am. Me mum is sick and me pa is died from canca'. Me, brotha' and sista' are sick too. I myself aint' so dandy either. Please buy a papa' from me?"

"Oh, you sweet child. Here is 5 cents for your troubles. Get well."

The woman put a white gloved finger to her small red lips, and blew me a kiss. I coughed a few more times, and pretending to tremble. "Thank- Thank you..." I limped back to Spot. "I don't know how you does it." He said, patting me on the head.

* * *

><p>But that was last week. God knows how much could change.<p>

* * *

><p>Morning took over me, as light awakened my weak body. "Spot... Spot..." I mumbled. I'm pretty sure Mouse and Spark are here, as well as Chimp and Joker. Joker was Mouse's only family member left. Spark always turned as red as her hair when Joker talked to her. Which, of course, was alot. The short girl looked awkward, yet beautiful, always red on top, but her silver eyes stood out the most. Joker looked like his sister. They both had bubbling blonde curls, and despite Joker being 3 years older then Mouse, they were both five foot nine. The only obvious difference in the two was their eyes. Joker's were sapphire blue, and Mouse's were chocolate with grass poking around about the pupil. Chimp had dark skin, like coffee, and black eyes. He looked scary, someone as big as he is could kill you in a minute. But he was the quietest, sweetest, smartest boy I've ever met.<p>

We barely slept in the lodging houses. They were boring. So we all slept on the pier alot. It was nice, the salty smell of the water lit up your day. The bad thing was how dangerous it was. But we can stand it. We also don't got rules here. No parents, no guardians at all. Freedom. I sometimes catch myself wishing I have parents, though.

"I'm here, Smiles." Spot breathed. He rolled over, smiling at me.

"Open ya' eyes, ya' be missing a beautiful day." I called to him. We had one of them Romeo and Juliet moments. I was kneeling on a big metal, er, thing, and down below me was Spot Conlon laying on his back, in some dimension between sleep and being awake.

I wonder if he loves Princess. He acts like it. He treats me like a sister, her like... like a girl. Her straight black hair is perfect, and her purple eyes just hypnotize you. She isn't even a real Newsie, just some rich girl who did a school project on living a 'poor life'. Bitch. I really disliked her. Princess acts so delicate, like her pale porcilin face would crack and break any second. I wish. She had a particular hatred for me, too. The way her ever so rose lips frowned in anger when she gazed upon my ugliness.

I hopped off my metal thingy and croutched down next to Spot. Great. I landed in such a big heap of dirt that my green dress is ruined. I loved this dress. It had thin lime and white stripes, with a 'V' neck. Sorrounding the 'V' was teal embroidery, consisting of birds and stars and flowers and other beautiful things. And that it was my mothers.

"Wake up. Wake up." I said, pushing Spot in the stomach. "FOR GOD'S SAKE WAKE THE HELL UP!" I screamed, waking up everyone.


End file.
